I love you for you
by PandaPearl1
Summary: My oneshot inspired HwoAsuka fanfict."Hmph, about time.You made me wait a million years."Asuka with a sarcastic tone."I get i'm late i'm sorry."he gave her a kiss. "Come on.Time to take you to school."Hwoarang.


**I ****Love ****you for you. **

**My first HwoAsuka fanfict, it's a second chapter to a inspiration for a lot other fanficts for the Bloody Talon and the Swooping isn't there more of these?I mean if there's LarAlisa, they've got to be HwoAsuka, right?One more thing i tended during typing this i put a lot of parenthesises as a way of saying what i think of the topic or something, probably worst kind of OCD.(Oh yeah they'll just read the story.)**

**I'm probably the only one who believes in this couple within 25 miles of S.A. , I haven't met up with any willing shippers/coupling people for this R & R!..Delicately.**

-Plz support HwoAsuka!-Thxs so much!

"Hey!Asuka!"Hwoarang , Waving with one hand.

"Hmph, about made me wait a million years."Asuka with a sarcastic tone.

"I get i'm late i'm sorry."he gave her a kiss. "Come to take you to school."Hwoarang.

"Race You!Come on, if you're too slow.."she teased.

He revved his motorcycle and went Kazaama and Hwoarang have been going out for almost 3 1/2 months [Whoo!] both of them consider this relationship the best they ever had [don't know if Asuka's ever had a boyfriend, but it's safe to assume that she's had 1 or 2 relationships].It started one Sunday after he suddenly kissed her and she kissed him back, [3 -1, yesh!] and then he asked her if she wanted to be with him, she bashfully accepted.

Although truth be told, when they first met it was a rough time; giving each other attitude, Hwoarang calling her 'School Chic' and Asuka making a big deal of his biker wear and sterotyping the illusion of being a deliquent) but after learning they had a few things in common [yeah, what'd he think that Kazaama's a common last name?] ergo they have a strong , but some people DO mind that they're together, Asuka's friends and family dislike her choice of boyfriends, Hwoarang takes the 'We don't like you the most' award.

"I win!Haha.."Hwoarang, putting his hands up and basking in his victory.

"Only b/c i let you.I took a detour which was a longer hah!"Asuka,pointing at him.[XD buurn!]

"Aw,you could've let me celebrated that for 5 more minutes."

"I'm sorry."she kissed him."But better luck next time, if i don't take that detour again." Asuka.

"You are so mean, you know that?Mean Asuka?"Hwoarang.

"Calm I'll see you after, right?"Swinging their hands back and forth.

" 'Course, When don't you?..One time i was fixing my bike, i was 7 minutes late, give me a break.Hey, give me a little something of your lunch. You know I left w/o getting anything to eat."

"All right, open wide.."

"Mmm...Go on you'll be really late, it's already 8:23." [I don't know what time school starts for japanese school students, so i guessed]

"All right, bye."Asuka,giving him one last kiss and runs in the building.

He smiled and thinks, ' _I'm so crazy about her_..' [Awwers!].

(Bell Rings) *students talking*

"Hey, can anyone let me borrow the notes i missed this morning?"Her friends Julia, Xiaoyu and new friend ex enemy ,Lili look at her."What? I promise to give it back." Asuka.

"We're not looking at you b/c of 's the whole you and Hwoarang used to be late but since you got with him you've been 10 minutes more late and you're here 7 minutes before you're _that_ late."Julia.

"Asuka, get your bike only have a little bit of time together!Hey, girls."Hwoarang.

"Yeah..hi."Julia, giving him a short wave from her crossed arms.

"Thanks for the notes, Xiaoyu. I'll see you guys tomorrow." got her bike and left with him.

"She really loves him , i guess that's it."Julia.

"Just like I love Jin *sighhs..* I'll do anything for him."Xiaoyu, holding her hands together and looking at the sky seeing a image of Jin and her together, her friends groan and think '_Not again_.'

Standing around a tree close to her home, "Julia seemed more cold to me than usual."Hwoarang.

"She's still getting used to you . "Asuka, trying on his goggles [ i wish i could try 'em]

"Yeah, and how long does it take for her to get used to somebody new? 3 months?"Hwoarang, rolling his eyes.

"Just remember if she does i'm gonna keep reminding you that you thought it would take her forever to get used to you."Asuka, putting the goggles back on him.

"Yeah, i don't think i'm prepared to wait that long."Hwoarang, adjusting the goggles.

"Now you know how i felt this morning, huh?"Asuka.

"Hmm.. you can say i have a clear perspective."Hwoarang, sliping the goggles on his eyes.[Does he ever acutally put them over his eyes?If so,.*nosebleeds*]

"Oh yeah, you look awesome!Come 20 minutes are up,time to take me home." laughs and he plays around with her; he stole her notes and is making her reach for them but he stopped when she was getting really mad.

Sunday,no studying, she was racking her brain, at least she was racking her brain with the help of Xiaoyu's hears noise of a motorcycle, she goes to the window and sees Hwoarang circling laughs and mouths 'I'll be right out.'.

She goes with him into town, sure she has her own bike to ride around on but loves it the most when she leaves it and she goes on his motorcycle. They stopped by a store, "So why'd you get me for? Isn't Master Baek gonna be furious if you're not at the Dojo?"Asuka.

"Ah..(Sighs).Yes,he would be if he wasn't at the doctors.I thought of this seconds after he told me, '_Asuka's not doing as well invite her to go somewhere with me_.'.So here we are."Hwoarang, pointing to the store.

She raised a eyebrow, "You got me so we could spend time at a _store_?Yeah, aim higher."Asuka.

"Actually, I got you so we could get a few snacks _from_ the store for the that aiming high or what?" laughs as she pulls him in the store.

At the park, they are on the last box of Pocky."Hwoarang, i reached for it first!"Asuka.

"You finished the last they were my favorite kind!Asuka.." stick broke Hwoarang got the part covered in choclate and Asuka whined about the part she got.

"It's not fair, Hwoarang."Asuka.

"Oh, don't be mad, .."She crossed her sighs and stuffs the other 2 empty pocky boxes with the 3rd one,*cr-unch*, he looks inside; another pocky."Hey, what I have~."Hwoarang, moving the stick to her face.

She gets it and kisses Hwoarang,looks at the pocky stick like she's crazy."Mmm, thank you.." puts his arm around her and she puts her hands on them.[How sweet, but seriously they should've done '_The Lady and the Tramp_' thing, right?].

He took her home, nobody seemed to be there."Can I go in with you?" Hwoarang. [Aw..And you might as well imagine what kind of face he made.]

Her smile turned into a frown, "I'm not sure when my parents are going to be back, and you know they're not very used to you yet not even my stubborn mom.I'm sorry."Asuka.

He gave her a fake smile, "I- I know that.I was just ha..Uh, See you, Asuka." Hwoarang riding noticed he said that in a depressed tone.

For some reason he didnt show up next day or the day after that, she made it on time for school the next she was in a depressed wasn't talking much she answered her friends with a 'Hm'.

After school, She's standing around with her friends when Xiaoyu just comes out and says [with her annoying voice] "All right, what is up with you, Asuka? Hwoarang's gone for 3 days and you turn into a puddle!I'd say you need to look at this in a good way; You're on time no teachers embarrassing you,you have the notes for once and well, you picked your grades up." Xiaoyu , taking 4 fingers out.[Kind of pisses me off when she discourages others, like Kuma. She's so frigid about other people's romantic problems, she tells them to let it go and stuff.]

Julia puts her hands in her pockets."Asuka.., maybe he broke up with you..He did say 'See you'.What do you expect from a mess like Hwo- " Julia.[Ohmyfn'gawd!She's such a biotch!]

(Hwoarang whistles) They look across the way and see this guy under a tree, he was wearing black shoes, suit jacket and he had dark red hair that was comb neatly, not one hair out of place[Can't say how his hair was done nicely,i'll leave the imagining to you].He came into the sunlight and they realized that it was Hwoarang!He makes a gesture to get Asuka to come to him (*Melts*).She says goodbye to her friends and goes with the nicely dressed Hwoarang.[Meh heh\\' '/..fun.]

They stop at the tree [i know its kind of stupid but they have to have someplace to spend time with each other, if any comments about THIS plz tell me], she gets off, then him. "^_^!So how was your 3 days, Asu- Ah!"She punched him."*groans*That hurt..Okay, i know i wasn't with you but i had a good reason."Hwoarang.

"Oh, this oughta be good."Asuka, crossing arms.

"Sunday, i got pretty much fed up with everyone you know disliking me and i had so much anger i had to take a walk around the was around 6 i walked past this resturant and I looked into the place and 1/3 people in there was all dressed , i saw 4 people sit down, 2 of them seemed to be some girl's parents and my best guess is that they were meeting her boyfriend or fiancee` counting the ring on her finger for the first I know i'm not the kind to read into it so much, but her boyfriend was dressed nicely and the parents were that made me decide to dress like him."

"But i'm still not getting why you weren't around for 3 days,"Asuka.

"Yeah, suits and shoes don't come to get some damn jobs, I'm talking day and night jobs, i got paid for them the suit, shoes and just b/c i had barely any money left i got you 3 roses instead of a full bouquet as an apology."Hwoarang, handing her the roses.[Oh,..sweet!]

"..And your hair?"Asuka, looking up to his still perfect hair.

"Uh...I did it was either i do it myself or don't buy you any roses."Hwowarang, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Wow, I'm impressed to the fullest, Hwoarang. Didn't think you'd actually do this."Asuka.

She kissed him and he picked her up, "*grunts* How about i carry you home? What'd (what would) your parents think of that?" Hwoarang.

"Really don't want to ~!" Asuka, with wide eyes.

"I see your point. Guess I'll drop you off the boring way.."Hwoarang, putting her down.

"Wait, come here.." She pulled him to kiss her, Hwoarang face turned red."Aw, what have you got to be embarrased about now?"Asuka.

He took her home, she got off his bike."Goodbye until tomorrow morning."holding her hand. "Have a good practice."Hwoarang, her hand slipped out of his. She walked into her house, and he saw her go down the sat back down and felt that he was sitting on something; her books! She was nowhere in sight so he couldn't call her if she wasn't ther he had to go into her house.

Since he's never been inside her house b/c of her strict and dissaproving wasn't in the living room, dining, or the closet [why he checked there, IDK!].He went into the hallway and he bumped into and she couldn't recognize him.

"Hi, may i help you? ".

"Kazaama- san, I'm looking for you daughter she- "Hwoarang.

She interupted, "Oh, she's in her room second room on the first, you never know if she's, heh heh.."Mrs. Kazaama.[Well, best advice at any point...but kinda weird]

He knocked on her door, "Yes, come in. Hwoarang.."Asuka, surprised to see him in her room.

", you left you books on my bike..thought i'd just go inside and return 'em to you." Hwoarang.

" knows?If you didn't notice them they'd be on the street, being ripped by rude people and i'd have to explain my teachers..Heh heh it makes a funny story."

"So."

"_So_ what?" Asuka.

"Do you like the way I'm dressed?It seems that neither your friends or you mom likes it, she's not as stubborn as you think she is. But i want to know if you,like everyone would like a better

dressed me. So which one would you like to see more?" Hwoarang, holding her hands.

"Well, one side you're actually in my house and my mom's okay about it, my friends are probably still frozen on the time you revealed yourself and so am I love you even if you wore a potato bag or a -a towel *blush*..Uhh,What i'm trying to say is that forget what they think of what you should dress like.I want you to be in your regular clothes and hair," messing his hair up "Okay?"Asuka.

"Yes, Asuka. And that's one of the reasons why I love you." Hwoarang.

"One? Just how many are there?".

"Oh, and tons of ..you'd love me even if i was wearing a towel?.."Hwoarang.[I believe she did say that..]

"Hey, it was the only thing that came into my mind. Can you blame me?" Asuka.

"No, i guess not...I just remembered, **i'm in your room**.*laughs*"Hwoarang.

"*screams* No, - stop tickling me know that's where i'm most ticklish.*laughs* Stop, please!I- I got to go to the Dojo!"Asuka, tearing up out of laughter.

Outside the door, her mom was listening to the entire thing and she's flustered (evesdropper!). She walks down the hall, "Hmm, he isn't such a bad guy after all. I should let Asuka spend more time with him..like 's my husband?" .

Next day school was over, "What's up with you and Hwoarang? Did he say why he was gone for a couple of days?" Julia.

"Yeah, he did. It was actually the greatest more than a story than exusce. He was persistant for you to view him in a different way." Asuka.

"Well I- i mean **we** talked it over yesterday and if he's willing to go that far to care then we're okay by ?"Julia

"Yep,yep!" Xiaoyu glowing with a just nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the , he got me three roses yesterday and- "

"(whistles) Asuka, come on. I'm taking you for snow cones."Hwoarang.

"Hi, Hwoarang!" All.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, i'm going to spend 45 minutes with him. "Asuka.

"Wait, thought it was 20!"Julia.

"Well, not anymore. Bye!" Asuka, waving.

"They seem okay by me.."Hwoarang.

"Yeah, surprising i means i get to remind you how you used to think it would take , so did you get fired from those day and night jobs? "

"Nah, i some money saved in places, i think i'll be able to afford a full bouquet." Hwoarang.

"You could just give me the regular 3 from time to much to care for like a few dozen...You weren't going to get me dozens were you?.." He smiles nervously. "Aw, you don't have to do that, it for a weekend trip one day."Asuka.

While they were eating snowcones , " What's wrong?"

"You see those two over there? That's the couple i saw in the resturant."

"Ooh, if i'm not was his engagement ring that she threw on the floor and- yep, she's walking away." Asuka.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else.I don't think this will end well..."Hwoarang.

"Ah,brain freeze!"he laughs at her she gets angry and gets his snow cone and puts it on his head and it falls down on the floor then she laughs.

He gets hers and put it on her school vest, "Grr...HWOARAAAANG!" Asuka .[Yeah , here comes the Asuka we all know and play as.]

"Uh- oh!I should run.."Hwoarang , springing up and running from Asuka with snowcone in her hand.[In retrospect, he would run pretty fast but Asuka's more faster if she happens to get ticked off by someone. Take T6 for example.]

***2nd ending, the' what if?' cut***

They're standing by Hwoarang's bike eating snow cones, "Leave me alone! I told you it's , me, and the engagement."Woman. She rudely pushed Hwoarang.

"No, I didn't mean to date your sister before you!"Man, running after her.

"Hey , that's the couple i saw in the resturant."

"Hwoarang,..you may want to check what your hand is on."

He looked,*booph!* his hand was on her chest and she was angry."Oh..", he moved it. "I didn't mean to..Asuka?"Hwoarang.

"Yo-You're just like my perverted cousin! You and him are both perverts!"Asuka, pointing at him and her face was red.

"I was pushed, , I..better run, shouldn't i?"

"Uh-huh, 5, 4, **3**..!"Asuka , cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sorry , i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Hwoarang, running.

Had to do this off and on mostly b/c it kept being deleted!Some of the dialouge was changed the pocky scene , i can't believe i'm done, whoo!My parenthesises probly annoyed you and i apologize i just wanted to add some invoice.

Oh man, I couldn't help myself for the ending i just had to alter it.I thought to myself ' _How she thought Jin landing her her huge Ds was perverted how would she think Hwoarang is , too?' _ As it was JUST a complete and total **accident** i side with Jin's reason he was half unconcious and I'm just sayn she has it all in her mind that her cousin (who she didn't know they were blood related at the time ) was some glared eyed crooked smile hentai game playing pervert uh, cant say more i feel like i'm talking about 93% of the guys who desighned the Tekken girls but you get Hwoarang, being pushed to her and his hand going on her chest and her getting mad was too familar i guess that works on a level...How many Tekken fans would die if he ever did that?GOOD GAWD! I think i'd have a stroke!


End file.
